


Closer to Home Than You Think

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, In which there's alternate dimensions, Mysterio is an asshole, Peter's so confused, Tony's trying his best, and a whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: On Earth 616, Tony Stark died killing Thanos to save the world.On Earth 617  Peter Parker died at fifteen trying to stop a villain named Mysterio.Universes collide and the two find themselves trying to reconcile your grief while Peter's torn between believing the alternate universe version of his dead mentor or the master of illusions who seems to know more than either he or Tony do.





	Closer to Home Than You Think

"I-I don't feel so good Mr. Stark...." Tony stared at the computer as he replayed the last words Peter spoke to him. Over and over again, Tony felt his head spin as he raised his hands to his face. It had been a year since Spider-Man was killed. Since Peter Parker died in a tragic accident. All because he hadn't been there.

Tony knew Peter could handle a lot of things on his own. After The Vulture incident he'd never been more proud of the fifteen year old. So when a "mysterious new villain" started stealing advanced tech to try and destroy the world, what else was new, he didn't doubt Peter could handle it. 

Only...he didn't...

He tried to call Tony for help, God he missed five calls-

"I-I don't feel so good Mr. Stark..." Was the last message he got. It was already too late by the time he tracked Peter's calls down to an abandoned warehouse in upstate New York. The warehouse was completely wrecked, a large machine being the source of most of the wreckage. Whoever has made it was gone. But Peter...

Peter was laying on the cement floor unmoving. His mask was gone exposing his glazed over eyes that stared into nothing. He tried to revive Peter but it was in vain. Blunt force trauma to the head, multiple fractures and breaks that didn't heal, bruises everywhere, a broken nose...

There were so many injuries. 

"I-I don't feel so good Mr. Stark..."

He paid for the funeral. The heart break and anger from Peter's aunt was expected. Tony could only agree with the woman when she started screaming at him. She was right. He was a monster. How the hell could he just drag a fifteen year old into this?

Another casualty that could've been avoided if it wasn't for him. 

"I-I don't feel so good Mr. Stark..."

He made a promise to both himself and May that day. He was going to find Peter's killer. And he would make sure they could never hurt anyone ever again. 

It took almost a year to track this man down, the guy started calling himself Mysterio. Tony slowly pieced together what the man was doing. Slowly stealing parts in hopes of creating an inter dimensional portal. The remains from the warehouse a year ago showed that it was in working condition but something, almost definitely Peter, destroyed the power core before this Mysterio could use the device.

He'd started rebuilding the machine and Tony found himself chasing after so many false leads before it happened. A power spike near Bar Harbor Maine. His machine was working and Tony Stark was ready to finally get revenge. No matter what it took.

"I-I don't feel so good Mr. Stark...."


End file.
